The Rules of Romance
by Crysty2009
Summary: Ginny finds out Ron's secret and tells Harry, but how will they tell Hermione,how will she take it, and what will happen next. HHr GWDM RWLL. Somewhat of an OOC.
1. The recording

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. They all belong to the fabulous J. K. Rowling. Chapter 1. "Hey, can't ya'll get a room or something?" Harry asked his two best friends, as they sat on the couch at the Burrow, kissing.  
  
"Sorry man," Ron said looking up at Harry and grinning.  
  
"Yeah, Sorry Harry," Hermione apologized, looking truly a little sorry.  
  
Even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even himself, Harry cared about Hermione, he had since the end of 4th year. As the past two years had gone by his feelings had only progressed, but now she was with Ron and he figured he didn't have a chance.  
  
As the three friends sat there in total silence, Ron cell phone rang.  
  
"Hold on Mione, I'll be right back," he told his girlfriend as he got up and went to answer his phone. As he went into his room he didn't see Ginny standing just outside his door, holdin a tape recorder.  
  
"Hello," Ron answered.  
  
"Oh, Hey Lavender," he said lovingly to the girl on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Yeah, I'll just tell Hermione that Fred and George need me at the joke shop for a little while," He told her.  
  
"Ok, See yah in a few, love yah, bye," He said as he hung up, turned and walked out.  
  
Hearing this, Ginny looked around in shock at her older brothers behavior.  
  
"Should I confront him or talk to Hermione, wait, I know Harry, he'll listed." She said to herself as she went out of the room to find Harry.  
  
Author's note: I hope ya'll like the first chapter. I won't update till I get some reviews start sendin 'em. 


	2. The truth

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything but that belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 2:  
  
"Harry, can we talk in private?" Ginny asked him.

"Sure Gin, what's up?" he asked walkin into his bedroom.

"Look I heard Ron on his cell just now talking to Lavender Brown, he's gone to meet her right now." Ginny told him in a hushed voice.

"They are probably just doing something for school, yah know term starts in about a week," Harry told her.

"No, listen," Ginny said as she played the tape recorder for Harry.

"That jerk! How could he do something like that to Hermione?" Harry said pretty loudly.

"Hey guys what's goin on in here and why are you screamin about me Harry?" Hermione asked curiously. Ginny looked questionably at Harry who nodded.

"Ok Mione, I just overheard something that you probably don't wanna hear but you have to know, listen." Ginny said to her friend as she pressed play on the tape recorder.

By the end of the recording Hermione was crying, Harry pulled her into a hug.

Just as Ginny and Harry had gotten Hermione calmed down Ron walked in.

"Hey guys what's goin on?" he asked cheerfully.

"YOU ASSHOLE, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER?" Harry asked, pinning Ron against the wall.

"W...W...W.. What are you...." But he was cut off by Harry saying, "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I'M TALKIN ABOUT, So what's goin on with you and Lavender?" He asked calming down a little bit.

"UH... uh. we.. Uh" Ron stuttered. By this time Hermione was crying again. She managed to control her self long enough to say, "It's over Ron." And run out crying.

Harry released his grip on Ron and followed her until she finally stopped in the garden. As he approached her she threw herself in his arms and cryed on his shoulder for a very long time, while he soothed her and ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
A/N: That's the end of chapter 2. I hope ya'll liked it. Please review. I will take any ideas greatfully.


	3. The Promise

disclaimer: I own nothing. A/N: Thanx 4 the reviews Southern lil' me and Teen Prodigy of Ravenclaw. Chapter 3:  
  
"Shhhh, Mione, it's ok, he isn't worth getting all upset over. I mean come on if he is stupid enough to cheat on a girl as wonderful as you, he must be a total and complete idiot." Harry told her soothingly tryin to calm her down.  
  
" Do you really think so Harry?" She asked him through sniffles.  
  
" Yes Mione, I really do." He replied.  
  
Harry leaned down and Hermione leaned up towards him and it seem as though they were about to kiss, when they heard Ron screaming somthing to Ginny. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and they slowly walked to the door.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT THAT FAMILIES WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP EACH OTHERS SECRETS!" Ron screamed at his sister.  
  
"WELL HERMIONE IS MY BEST FRIEND AND I THOUGHT SHE DESERVED TO KNOW THAT YOU WERE TREATING HER LIKE CRAP!" Ginny screamed back,  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO YOUR OLDER BROTHER LIKE THAT, DIDN'T YOU LEARN TO RESPECT YOUR ELDERS?" Ron replied.  
  
"WELL, I DON'T RESPECT YOU, AT LEAST NOT ANYMORE." Ginny told him.  
  
Ron raised his hand to hit his sister, and she quickly sunk into the corner.  
  
"Don't touch her." Harry said calmly to his former best friend as he and Hermione walked into the room.  
  
"Who's gonna stop me from hitting her or Hermione or any other female that I damn well please," Ron snapped back.  
  
"Me!!!" Harry replied quietly.  
  
" Is that a threat?" Ron asked.  
  
" No, It's a promise," Harry told him.  
  
"Oh Ron, Just shut up and get over yourself," Ginny said coming slowly back out of her corner.  
  
Just as this was said Ron rounded on Ginny and hit her square across the face. Ginny flew backwards into the wall crying. Then Ron knocked Harry backwards and progressed on Hermione.  
  
" Ron... no," She pleaded with him, wondering what was coming next. Then she saw Ron reach into his pocket and pull out somthing.  
  
A/N: There's chapter 3. I hope you all likeed it. Please review. Any ideas will be greatly appreciated. 


	4. The storm

Disclaimer: I own nothing. A/N: Thanx 4 the review Southern lil' me. Chapter 4:  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as she saw what her ex-boyfriend had pulled out.  
  
"Ron... Please... no," she begged him.  
  
Ron laughed as he grasped Hermione and held the handgun to her head. As this happened Harry raised up and realized what had just occurred.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing, she was your best friend, have you lost it?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
Ron looked at them and eventually let Hermione go, as soon as she was out of his grasp she ran to Harry crying.  
  
"Shhh, he's not gonna hurt you again Mione, not as long as I can help it." Harry told her.  
  
At this Ron went running from this house, ran to his car, jumped in, and quickly pulled out of the driveway.  
  
Later that night  
  
Hermione had decided to stay on a cot in Harry's room that night because she was afraid that Ron would come home and try to do something to her and if she was in Harry's room he wouldn't touch her.  
  
As Harry lay there thinking about the past few years, and how much the girl laying just a few feet away had helped him it almost brought tears to his eyes. She had helped him in his quest to defeat Lord Voldemort, she had helped him last year with Umbridge and in the Department of Mysteries, she had also helped him cope with the death of Sirius, his godfather. Laying there thinking this he believed that he truly loved her.  
  
As Harry was thinking these thoughts he drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Harry... Harry," Hermione whispered trying to wake him.  
  
"Mione, what time is it?" He asked waking up and realizing that it was storming.  
  
"I dunno, the electric is out, and I'm scared," she replied.  
  
At this Harry smiled, Hermione had always said she was afraid of storms but it had never really dawned on Harry until now.  
  
Harry sat up and pulled the covers out so that she could climb in beside him. Once she had gotten comfortable, he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Hermione loved the feeling of having Harry's arms around her; it made her feel safe.  
  
Just at that moment the bedroom door came open and someone came in.  
  
"What's going on in here, and where's Hermione?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
A/N: There's chapter 4. I hope y'all like it; I'll try to update soon. Please review. 


	5. Thunder

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thanx 4 the review Southern lil' me.

Chapter 5:

"Shhh, Mione, if you're really quiet, he won't know you're in here," Harry whispered into Hermione's ear as she nodded.

"Harry, Harry, wake up," Ron said.

"Huh?" Harry asked acting like he just woke up.

"Do you know where Hermione is?" He asked.

"No, in her room I guess," Harry replied.

"Nope," Ron told him.

"Oh well, not my problem," Harry said laying back down, "'night Ron."

"Goodnight Harry," Ron replied leaving the room.

"Thanks Harry, I really didn't wanna face him," Hermione said raising up and giving her best friend a hug.

"No prob, Mione," Harry said hugging her back.

They both sat there and really didn't wanna let go, then a big clap of thunder made them both jump, and made Hermione's grip on Harry tighten up.

Harry laughed at her. "Mione, don't be scared, nothing is gonna happen to you, I promise," he whispered in her ear.

"Thanks Harry, you're the best," Hermione said. Sittin there with Harry's arms she made a discovery...

There's chapter 5. I know I'm evil, but I hope y'all like it, please review, and I'll update soon.


	6. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thanx 4 the review Southern lil' me and Book Lover990I'd also like to say thanks to Mrs. Ginerva Malfoy, GobletofFireluver4, and Swimchick1614 for adding me to their authoralerts lists. I'm sure you all probably hate me for all the cliffhangers but they keep y'all reading and reviewing, so I'm sorry.

Chapter 6:

As she sat there on Harry's bed, wrapped in his arms Hermione realized that she love the guy that was sitting beside her. She thought she had loved Ron, but that was until she knew what love really felt like. When Harry would look at her, she would get chills up her spine, when he would touch her arm or when they hugged, it took her breathe away; it was never like that with Ron, he was just a crush.

_Quit it Hermione,_ she told herself,_ there is no way he could possibly feel the same way about you. I mean come on look at him: he is so..._

Harry had changed a lot since first year, he had gotten a lot taller and was no longer the little scrawny boy he used to be; between the training for the ongoing battle with Voldemort, and a lot of quidditch practices; he had acquired quite a bit of muscle. His dark hair was still messy but it fit him well, and his emerald green eyes sparkled when he smiled. Harry could have any girl at Hogwarts with the snap of a finger.

While Hermione was lost in thought so was Harry,_ This time three days ago, Mione was sleeping with Ron, now she is terrified of him and is sitting here in my arms waiting out this storm, aren't things ironic._ Harry had known for a while that he loved Hermione, but he knew that she would never return his love.

As much as Harry had changed since he was 11, so had Hermione; her brown hair was no longer frizzy, it normally lay in soft curls around her face, her eyes were a dark chocolate brown and every guy in Hogwarts would kill to even get to talk to her.

"Hey Mione, I've got something I need to tell you," Harry said.

"What Harry?" She asked wondering what was going through his mind at that moment.

"Well ya see, since about fifth year.." and he broke off, having a lot of trouble getting it out.

A/N: There y'all go, I know it's short but I hope you guys like it. I know you hate the cliffhangers, but that was the best place to leave off. Please review, I will gladly take any ideas that you have. I'll try to update soon.

Crysty


	7. The Discovery

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thanx 4 the reviews Southern lil' me, myman-harry526, tamar-shaki, Emily and Alexis.

To those of you who don't like the way my story is laid out, I'm sorry, but that was the best way for it to go.

Chapter 7:

"What's the matter Harry?" Hermione asked looking confused.

"Well, ya see, I'm kinda... sorta... maybe...inlovewithyou." He spat out so fast it took her a minute to decipher the words in his last sentence.

"Excuse me???" She questioned, puzzled by what he had just said. She was in total shock_. Did he just say that?_ She wondered to herself.

"Hermione, I am in love with you, and I have been since 5th year. I truly hope that me telling you this doesn't ruin our wonderful friendship," He told her.

Hermione sat there in shock for another minute, "I love you, too Harry." As she finished her sentence he pulled her to him into a very loving kiss.

"What'd you think Ron will say???" Hermione asked pulling away from the kiss.

"He'll probably want to kill me but, oh well, it's worth it to be able to be with you," Harry replied hugging her close to him as they both dozed of into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning

Harry and Hermione started down to breakfast holding hands and hoping no one would say anything to resentful towards them. 

When they reached the kitchen they were relived to see only Ginny and Mrs. Weasley sitting at the table.

"Oh my God... you two aren't!" Ginny squealed looking at their interlocked fingers.

Hermione nodded nervously hoping that Mrs.Weasley wouldn't be to angry with them since Ron was her son.

"Congratulations you guys," Ginny and Mrs. Weasley said in unison.

"Thanks, Where's Ron?" Harry asked nervously looking around.

"He's still in bed dear so don't worry," Mrs. Weasley said to him smiling sweetly.

Harry and Hermione sat down and ate their breakfast and just as they finished eating the heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Both of them tensed up and gripped each other's hand tighter. _Here we go _they both thought.

"Good morning Mom," Ron said coming into the room and at first he pretended not to notice his sister and his two former best friends. After a few minutes Ron realized that Harry and Hermione were holding hands.

"Wait just minute," He said glaring at the two of them, "Why are you two holding hands?"

"Well Ron, you might want to sit down," Hermione told him. Ron did as she requested.

"Ok, last night Harry and I realized that we were in love with each other..." She continued.

A/N: There y'all go another chapter. I know you hate the cliffhangers but they keep you reading so deal with, I'll try to update soon.

Crysty


	8. Ron's changes

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thanx 4 the reviews Southern lil' me, tamar-shaki. I'm so so so sorry for the delay! I've had a lot going on lately. So Here's another chapter for y'all, I hope you like it.

By the way Tamar- Shaki don't worry about Ron he will come around and find someone who loves him and well, you'll see.

Chapter 8:

"Excuse me?" Ron asked looking angry.

"Hermione and I discovered that we are in love, and have loved each other for a while," Harry said confidently grabbing Hermione's hand.

Harry and Hermione along with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley expected Ron to go off, but instead he started laughing evilly, "I kinda expected it," Ron said.

"So you're not mad?" Ginny asked confused.

"No, you see last night I started thinking and if Hermione doesn't love me, then I can only wish that she be happy and that maybe I'll find someone, too," He said shocking everybody in the room.

Then looking at Harry, Hermione, and Ginny he said, "I hope that maybe someday that the three of you will find it in your heart to forgive me, I'm am so terribly sorry."

The other four stood there looking at him in shock as he pulled out his chair and sat down and tucked into his breakfast.

Harry turned to the door and headed outside, "Harry where are you going," Hermione yelled after him, but she got no reply so she took off after him.

As Harry walked down into the garden and by the creek, Hermione caught up with him.

"Harry what's wrong?" She asked.

"I just don't know what to do about him and I'm also afraid of loosing you," he said looking sadly at her.

"Loosing me, What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, I'm afraid I was just a rebound and now that he's changed you'll decide to go back to him," Harry told her.

"Sorry pal, I isn't going anywhere, you couldn't run me off if you wanted to," She replied smiling at him, "I love you too much

Harry smiled sadly back, and put his arm around her, "I love you too, he told her, "So what do you think we should do about Ron?"

"I dunno, I guess just go with the flow and follow our hearts, I mean they brought us together didn't they?" She said lovingly to her boyfriend.

"True, true," He said leaning down and kissing her.

The loving couple walked around outside for hours, holding each other and talking about everything, and as the sun began to set Harry decided to tell Hermione something.

"Mione, can I tell you something?" He asked.

"Of course Harry, what is it?" She questioned.

"Mione, I have to leave soon and finish the final war with The Dark Lord so that we can all live in peace, but don't worry I'll come back, if for no other reason, for you." He told her sadly.

"But Harry," She said beginning to cry.

A/N: There y'all go another chapter. I know you hate the cliffhangers but they keep you reading so deal with, I'll try to update soon, Any ideas will be greatly appreciated.

Crysty


	9. Author's Note Please Read

Hi Y'all, I'm thinking about deleting this story, There seems to be a few people who have problems with the way I write my story. Let me know what you guys think.

Crysty


End file.
